Destroyed
by ElvenVamp
Summary: She knew she had to find him. He was what had driven her to such lengths just to avenge her mate's death. He was a killer and nothing more. Her goal was his demise. This monster was the boy called Death. AU. Characters a bit OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Only my OCs

**AN: **This chapter hit me in the head so I really had to write it down. Just a little one-shot tho so tell me if u like it and maybe I'll continue!

* * *

His hand fluidly moved over the high quality white piece of paper. As he neared the ending of his thoughts, he signed his name, folded the parchment in half and inserted the letter into a standard envelope. With a dart of his tongue he sealed it and stamped an address on the front.

He lay the single letter on top of one of the piles of papers he had strewn on his mahogany desk and pulled forward another folder from another white tower.

His moonlight grey eyes quickly scanned the contents of the folder and his right hand carefully continued marking notes on the margins.

On he went like this through the long hours of the night. After some time, he leaned back on his black padded chair and sighed, his grey eyes containing so much sadness and pain in them. His thoughts were of how empty and lonely he felt, he had given all of his living mates a night off, even the loyal Isabel and Stan. There was no one in the nest. Not even one of the human pets he allowed to live with him.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his morose thoughts when his adept hearing picked up the faint sound of a door opening and closing. His eyes, alert, looked at the entrance of his office but nothing came into view. He briefly glanced back down at the paperwork and looked up to the doorway again.

There stood a petite looking female completely covered in black. Her green eyes, the only features visible, narrowed slightly when they caught sight of the brown haired man sitting in his chair behind the desk.

He looked back at her and analyzed if she was a threat. She appeared to have no weapons visible but his body was still tensed, if necessary, ready to attack. He sensed no heartbeat, so clearly not a human, and he didn't smell werewolf written on this female's scent. But looking with more interest, he found she was one of his kind. Pale skin, perfect characteristics and the familiar pull in his diaphragm. He was able to differentiate his kind from other supernaturals if he felt an unnatural pull towards their figure. She also didn't give off the aura of sophistication ancients of his kind did.

In return her green orbs scanned over his white linen clothes, his military cut hair, the perfectly sculpted marble attributes and his seemingly young appearance. But she knew better than to be fooled by his youthful appearance.

After all, he was her target.

They stood/sat there assessing each other for what seemed like an eternity. Until he decided to see if she was friendly. He slowly stood from his chair and said, "I am Godric of Gaul, sheriff of area 9. Who are you and what are you doing trespassing in my living courters?"

Her jade eyes only narrowed more in hatred and in a flash, he felt his feet leave the ground and his back hit the back wall of the room. Her body suddenly hunched over his form and a gloved hand wrapped tightly around his neck. However he had millenniums to become the best warrior there was so he was quick to break her grasp and throw her off of him and into a bookcase. They both recovered with books and cement covering their form and made eye contact with each other. They equally snarled a feral growl at their opponent. He chose to quickly exit the office with her hot on his trail.

They stopped running in the grassy clearing outside of his house and circled each other, trying to find the best way to eliminate their problem. Godric knew that she was no match for him, a 2000 year old vampire, and wanted to end the fight in the quickest way. He wanted answers explaining who she was and what she was doing attacking him and he wanted them now.

They continued circling each other, plans and tactics running throughout their thoughts. The female opposite of him halted her light footsteps, tensing her shoulders, ready to run toward him. Godric saw this coming and while she hesitated for that second, he took the opportunity to rush toward her and throw her across the field.

He quickly ran to the approximated spot where her body would land but when he stopped at the spot, he saw no trace of the curious vampire. He focused on his hearing and heard a whizzing sound coming toward his back. He heard it a second too late because to his surprise, the elegant female pounced on him. They fell to the ground with her victorious.

But Godric wasn't done yet. He quickly grabbed her arm and flipped them over with his legs immobilizing hers and his hands latched on to her wrists in a firm grip.

"What are-" he started to ask but was cut off when she stopped her futile attempts to escape and instead bit viscously into his right arm. She took his surprise to her advantage and managed to squirm out from under his body. In a flash she ran off to the forest surrounding the property.

He didn't know whether to be angry or mildly surprised that she had had the courage to bite into his arm. No other vampire had dared challenge the boy who was called Death. He carefully noticed that she was prepared but very desperate. He didn't know of what though.

His arm had already begun to heal and he vaguely shook his head giving a knowing smile to no one in particular for he knew that she would never out run him. He eagerly headed after the persistent she-vampire that so intrigued him. He hadn't had a fight like this since vampires had come out of the coffin and the whole world had watched.

He picked up her scent and followed. It seemed like she hadn't gone far and was still in the forest. As he was closing upon her location he ran faster but was suddenly knocked brutally into one of the maple trees. He heard the great giant's tree bark split and groan as it fell on top of him.

The female vampire emerged from the brush to investigate the detritus. She neared closer to the fallen tree but was abruptly slammed into another one. She could feel one of back bones break at the impact and had to wait until it healed. Not like she could go anywhere, the brown haired vampire had her pushed against the tree in a unyielding hold.

Godric knew this of course so he took the opportunity to attempt at a conversation.

"Now that you are comfortable, first I shall thank you for this little chase. It was quite enjoyable while it lasted. Now, tell me who you are and who sent you!" the ancient announced.

The she-vampire said nothing and only eagerly awaited the reforming of her broken bone. He examined her more thoroughly being in closer proximity and estimated that she was about 21 human years when she was turned. But her actual age was still unknown. She was very skilled if she was young but he knew that she was no where near his age.

They both heard the click of her bone being set back into its place and her viridescent eyes developed a new hunger in them.

She swatted his hand away from her shoulder and dropped off the tree. He backed away going for a defensive mode as she stalked toward him.

Whatever she would do, he would always be prepared.

But what he didn't expect was the vampire opposite of him, disappearing out of thin air. Bewildered, he looked around but saw and caught nothing. She just seemed to have vanished.

While distracted, she appeared behind him and smiled knowing she would have her peace, finally.

She raised a silver spiked stake in her dominant hand and not making a sound, even to a vampire, tiptoed her way to Godric.

Frowning, he tried to sense the disappeared vampire. For once in his life, he needed help. He pulled the mental strand in his head for his child and felt his companion flying to him.

His head was suddenly yanked back and his concentration was broken. The last thought he had in his undead mind was how peacefully beautiful the stars were that particular night.

The sheriff of area 9. Godric, a two thousand year old vampire. A father to two vampire children. The also extremely depressed boy with brown hair who was called Death exploded into a pile of bloody goo on the forest floor.


End file.
